adolescence
by kafura-san-kagamine66
Summary: Rin y Len dos hermanos gemelos que por alguna loca razón enfermiza se desean el uno al otro, duermen en el mismo cuarto ¿que pasara cuando sus padres los separen? -Rin, Len ya están suficientemente grandes para que cada uno tenga su propia habitación. POR FAVOR ES MI PRIMER FIC! DELEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD! SOY NUEVA EN ESTO. w
1. Chapter 1

Adolenscence:

Los rayos del sol brillaban tanto que podía iluminar toda su habitación, ella estaba tendida en su cama boca abajo sus cabellos cortos le tapaban su fino rostro las sabanas estaban revueltas y enrolladas en sus piernas llevaba una pijama que consistía en un short azul y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color uno de esos tirantes le caía en sus delgados hombros logrando mostrar el inicio de uno de sus pequeños pechos, un chico igual a ella cabello dorado amarrado en una coleta ojos azules claros y una cara tan similar abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana gemela, el la observo por un momento, observo como su pequeño cuerpo era tan perfecto, tan fino, tan deseable se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿acaso el deseaba a su hermana? No imposible se dijo a si mismo, el se acerco a su gemela se recostó en la cama junto a ella para poderla observar mas de cerca el tomo en mechón de se corto cabello dorado para jugar con su dedo, ella empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos dejando ver unos hermosos zafiros azul claro ella se percato de que había un rostro similar al suyo muy cerca del suyo sus respiraciones se mezclaron hasta que ese silencio se rompió.

-buenos días Len –dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

-hola Rin-dijo el imitándola.

Se miraron mutuamente hasta que Len se percato de un pequeño inconveniente uno de los pechos de Rin estaba casi expuesto a la mirada de Len, Len no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿Qué pasaría si perdía el control en ese momento? Len se levanto rápido de la cama de su hermana.

-Len? Ocurre algo?- dijo Rin un poco confusa por la actitud de Len.

-no nada no ocurre nada-dijo Len un poco sonrojado.

Por que desde que sus padres los separaron de habitación, Len deseaba cada día mas a Rin.

_Flasback_

_Rin y Len estaban recostados en su cama juntos siempre estuvieron juntos desde el día en que nacieron, hacían todo juntos, comían juntos, bromeaban juntos y siempre dormían juntos esa noche era tan tranquila sus padres ya estaban dormidos pero ellos solamente estaban acostados en su cama viéndose mutuamente ninguno de los dos decía algo era completo silencio, Rin observo el perfecto rostro de su hermano gemelo contemplo sus hermosos ojos iguales a los de ella esos ojos tan penetrantes que enloquecerían a cualquier persona que los vieran, Len también hacia lo mismo que su hermana Len observo los labios delgados de Rin, Len quería probarlos el quería ser el primero en probar esos dulces y deseables labios de su hermana._

_-no tengo sueño, estoy aburrida Len- dijo la rubia haciendo que su hermano se saliera de sus pensamientos._

_-pues que quieres que haga- dijo excusándose Len, ya que el no tenia la culpa del aburrimiento de Rin._

_-pues quiero que me des aburres- dijo ella con aire de superioridad._

_Rin se coloco encima de Len sentándose en las piernas de este Len no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la acción de Rin, esa noche Rin llevaba un vestido corto que apenas llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y Len llevaba su pijama casual que casi siempre usaba que consistía en un short negro y una camisa blanco holgada._

_Len no pudo evitarlo mas empezó a subir sus manos por los muslos de Rin acariciando cada centímetro de su nívea piel, Rin se sonrojo por la inesperada acción de su hermano eso no era lo que ella había pensado que haría Len, según Rin se enojaría por su acción y empezaría una discusión divertida para ella pero nada fue como ella pensó que pasaría, las manos de Len subían y bajaban por su piel Rin se estremeció ¿acaso le estaba gustando lo que Len le hacia sentir? Rin dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro que para Len fue un sonido placentero y de victoria, Len subió mas sus manos Rin soltó un gemido Len metió sus manos por debajo del vestido de Rin tocando su plano abdomen haciendo que Rin soltara un gemido mas fuerte, Rin también quería tocar a Len quería poner sus manos en su torso desnudo y sentirlo, Rin también metió sus manos debajo de la camisa de Len sintiéndolo ,con solo sentirlo el era perfecto, Len empezó a morder el cuello de Rin lamiéndolo Rin no pudo mas y dejo escapar otro gemido. Len dejo de lamer su cuello._

_-Rin esto no esta bien- dijo Len entrando en razón el no podía tocarla era incorrecto Rin era su dulce hermanita la persona con la que compartió la matriz de su madre, la persona que a compartido todo el sufrimiento, las emociones absolutamente todo, pero por alguna razón Len desde hace años ya no la podía ver como a su dulce hermanita, Rin estaba cambiando su cuerpo empezó a tomar forma ,sus pechos, su forma de ser RIN HABIA CAMBIADO POR COMPLETO, ya no era la misma princesita que hacia berrinche por todo pero para Len ella siempre iba a ser su princesa y el su caballero._

_Rin entendió lo que Len le dijo, se bajo de el y se acostó a su lado, Rin se sintió un poco desconsolada y al mismo tiempo avergonzada por que si Len no lo hubiera parado no sabría hasta que punto podían llegar, en ese momento lo único que quería era que Len la abrazase la estrechara contra su cuerpo sentir ese calor de su hermanito pero Rin ni lo podía ver a los ojos en ese momento estaba tan avergonzada. _

_Silencio absoluto….._

_Len se sintió incomodo, ninguno de los dos decía nada, el miro a Rin¿ ella estaba dormida? No lo sabia ya que Rin le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento lo único que podían hacer era dormir y olvidar todo lo que había pasado._


	2. vamos al restaurante!

MUSHICIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Enserio me hacen tan feliz! Daré todo de mi para hacer un fic genial para todos!

´perdón por las faltas de ortografía…

Aa y otra cosa que se olvido gracias (SessKagome and Shade Shaw) se me olvido el Disclaimer. Realmente no se para que lo ponen si es muy obvio que vocaloid no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **habrá lemon mas adelante! El capitulo de hoy solo será drama y un poco de lime.

Otra vez gracias por sus comentarios, como soy nueva en esto espero que me ayuden! Acepto cualquier tipo de ideas!

Bueno sin mas que hablar EMPEZEMOS!

**CAPITULO 2:** vamos al restaurante! (enserio no se me ocurrió otra cosa¬¬)

Len estaba listo para salir de su casa hoy sus padres les prometieron ir a desayunar a un restaurante muy caro, Len aun estaba en su habitación que alguna vez fue también de su hermana, contemplo por un momento la cama como extrañaba despertar todos los días al lado de su hermana sentir cada día cuando se despertaba el delicioso olor a naranjas y lo que mas extrañaba era sentir ese calor humano de ella, siempre cuando había frio en las noches el siempre la rodeaba con sus brazos, como extrañaba eso ¿Qué haría ahora Rin cuando tenga frio? O ¿Cuándo mire una película de terror y no pueda dormir? Len no quería pensar mas eso ,cada vez que recordaba a Rin en su habitación lo hacia desearla mas, luego recordó lo que había pasado no hace mucho en la mañana Len fue a despertar a Rin pero cuando recordó que estuvo apunto de ver uno de los senos de su hermanita se puso mucho mas rojo de lo que ya estaba .

Mientras Len seguía en sus pensamientos tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

-puedo entrar?- dijo una voz muy familiar para el.

-claro, entra- dijo en rubio tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando mostrar a una mujer de mayor edad igual a el y a su hermanita. Era una mujer alta de cabellera rubia y larga ,ojos azul claro con facciones finas en su cara. La señora Kagamine entro al cuarto de Len sonriéndole.

-hijo ya estas listo?- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

-ya mamá, y Rin ya esta lista?- pregunto el ojiazul a su madre.

-Rin ya esta abajo esperándonos solo faltas tu - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Len siguió a su madre hasta la sala principal, a decir verdad los padres de los gemelos eran unos exitosos empresarios nunca les faltaba nada todos los caprichos de los hermanos nunca estaban fuera del alcances de sus padres.

Len pudo divisar a Rin a la par de su padre, Len solo al ver a su gemela se sonrojo ¿Qué estaba llevando puesto Rin?, últimamente Rin se vestía muy provocativamente, Rin llevaba puesto un short negro dejando ver sus blancas y níveas piernas, una blusa manga corta blanca que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus delgados hombros, unas botas negras que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y por supuesto su moño blanco que siempre utiliza.

Rin se veía radiante, Len tan solo al pensar de que cualquier hombre podría quedársele viendo a Rin lo ponía muy enojado.

-al fin llegas Len- dijo el señor Kagamine – te ves muy bien hoy, apuesto a que por lo menos doce o trece chicas se derritieran por ti-dijo posando una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de Len.

Rin al escuchar el comentario de su padre apretó sus puños, no podía negar que Len se veía tan irresistible, …esperen desde cuando ella tenia esos pensamientos Rin siempre molestaba a Len de que ninguna chica se le acercaría jamás en la vida por parecerse a ella y creyeran que fuera una mujer, pero Len a crecido, antes eran del mismo tamaño pero ahora Len sobrepaso a Rin de altura y madurez ella se ponía un poco celosa al ver que una chica cualquiera viera a Len con ojos de perra, eso era el veneno de Rin.

La familia Kagamine se subió al auto, el restaurante quedaba un poco lejos posiblemente se tardarían una hora y media o mas, el auto se puso en marcha, Len se había levantado mas temprano que Rin por lo cual se estaba muriendo de sueño entonces decidió descansar un poco, Rin al ver a su hermano acomodándose en su asiento se dio cuenta de que para Len era muy incomodo dormir sentado.

-Len si quieres puedes recostar tu cabeza en mis piernas- dijo ella un poco sonrojada y señalando sus piernas desnudas.

El sonrojado Len la miro por unos segundos los ojos de su gemela , realmente era muy incomodo dormir sentado.

-no te importa- dijo Len asegurándose de la decisión de Rin.

-claro que no, vamos acuéstate- le dijo con una sonrisa que la caracterizaba mucho por su actitud.

Len recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana, Rin sintió como los cabellos dorados de su gemelo le hacían cosquillas en sus piernas, Len toco la piel de las piernas de Rin con su mejilla ella estaba un poco fría, trato de no pensar mas y se quedo rápidamente dormido.

Ya había pasado una hora de camino el señor Kagamine dijo que ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, Rin sintió que Len inconscientemente movió su cabeza un poco pero lo que sorprendió mas a Rin era sentir los cálidos labios de su hermano en una de sus níveas piernas, Len aun dormido estaba tocando con sus labios una pierna de su hermanita, Rin al sentir ese contacto de Len sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda, Rin sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cara estaba mas roja que un tomate.

Rin trato de ignorar el contacto de su hermano pero cada vez que trataba de olvidar su temperatura subía cada vez mas, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar a que su padre dijera que ya habían llegado al restaurante.

Bueno que les pareció! Muy corto ¿verdad? Les prometo que la próxima vez lo hare mas largo. Otra cosa mi cerebro esta un poco seco así que les agradecería si me ayudaran a hacer este FIC, realmente no tengo un argumento para esta historia pero si a mis queridos lectores me dan ideas ENCERIO SE LOS AGRADECERIA! ( acepto cualquier tipo de ideas).

Para el próximo capitulo…. Chan, chan chan chan ( re doble de tambores) aparecerá un personaje que todos amamos!

Gracias por sus comentarios!


	3. una vieja amiga

HOLA! PERDONENME! POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES! Tengo muchos trabajos que entregar en mi colegio y eso me estresa demasiado! … les doy muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios realmente le dan un propósito a mi vacía vida.

**Disclaimer: **vocaloid no me pertenece.

Ahora pongan su canción favorita de acompañamiento y disfruten este capitulo!.

Ya hemos llegado! – dijo el señor Kagamine colocando el auto en un espacio libre.

Rin se sintió tan aliviada al escuchar las palabras de su padre, la rubia agito muy levemente a su hermano para que se despertara, Len al sentir la leve agitación empezó a abrir sus azules ojos solo para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de Rin, la contemplo por un momento esa pequeña y dulce sonrisa era mas radiante que el mismísimo sol eso ojos tan azules que se pueden confundir don dos diamantes, como deseaba que en ese momento solo ellos dos pudieran estar en el carro pero la vida es tan injusta como para concedérselo.

Len se levanto perezosamente de las piernas de su hermana, Rin al dejar de sentir el tibio tacto de su hermano empezó a sentir frio en sus delgadas piernas como le hubiera gustado que Len se hubiera quedado recostado en sus piernas por medio segundo mas, la rubia trato de no darle mas vueltas al tema y abrió lentamente la puerta del auto, empezó a salir lentamente del auto cuando el sol matutino la cubrió por completo se veía tan radiante como si ella misma fuera el mismísimo sol , Len hizo lo mismo y el sol los cubrió a los dos completamente, entraron al famoso y carísimo restaurante, los señores Kagamine solicitaron una mesa para cuatro y al instante estaban sentados en sus lugares Rin y Len estaban en frente hace mucho tiempo que no entablaba una conversación divertida con su hermana, sentía que cada día que pasaba se alejaban mas y mas el uno del otro, Len estaba a punto de hablar hasta que sintió en leve golpe en el respaldo de su silla se giro para saber quien lo había golpeado y se encontró con dos coletas aguamarinas largas.

-lo siento- dijo la chica aguamarina dejando ver su bello rostro de ángel.

-no, esta bien- dijo Len cortésmente, Rin se quedo viendo a la chica de coletas aguamarinas no lo podía negar era muy hermosa sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello su rostro era níveo y de finas facciones, Len también se dio cuenta de eso que puedo sentir un poco de atracción hacia ella.

-Miku?- dijo el señor Kagamine, la chica solo lo miro un poco curiosa- eres tu Miku cuanto tiempo sin verte- prosiguió el Señor Kagamine para luego encontrarse con la persona que estaba al lado de Miku no era mas ni nada menos que el Señor Hatsune.

-Kagamine, cuanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo el señor Hatsune abrazando a su amigo, Rin y Len se vieron por un segundo para buscar una respuesta pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada , la chica aguamarina estaba igual de confundida que los gemelos

La señora Kagamine imito lo mismo que su esposo y luego abrazo muy fuerte a la señora Hatsune que estaba junta su esposo, Miku solamente se limito a sonreírles, los gemelos no sabían mucho de la situación asi que optaron por quedarse sentados.

-Rin, Len vengan a saludar- Dijo la señora Kagamine, Rin fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba su madre seguida por Len.

-Rin! Te extrañe mucho has crecido demasiado- dijo la señora Hatsune abrazando a la rubia y al mismo tiempo dándole un pequeño beso en su suave mejía, luego se dirigió hacia Len y también volvió a repetir lo mismo que con su hermana – tu también estas muy grande Len, a decir verdad estas muy apuesto!- siguió.

-muchas gracias por sus elogios- dijo el rubio mostrando su dulce sonrisa. Rin y Len sentía que conocían a esas personas pero los recuerdos eran tan borrosos que apenas y los figuraban.

-Al parecer no se recuerdan de nosotros ¿verdad?- dijo el señor Hatsune con un tono de nostalgia- tal vez recuerden a Miku – dijo dejando ver a su hermosa hija, Rin lo pensó mas a fondo no único que recordaba era ver una pequeña sonrisa y uno cuantos mechones aguamarinas en la imagen de su mente.

-creo que si te recuerdo- dijo Rin un poco mas segura, Miku si se recordaba perfectamente de los gemelos y al escuchar a decir a Rin esas palabras se alegro tanto que la aguamarina corrió a los brazos de Rin, la rubia se quedo atónica a tal acción de la aguamarina, pero Rin al sentir ese leve tacto de las manos de Miku en su espalda las memorias regresaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En los recuerdos de Rin se mostraban dos pequeños niños rubios que jugaban en una habitación con una pequeña niña de cabellos aguamarinas.

La rubia al recordarla correspondió al abrazo de su vieja amiga ¿Cómo logro olvidar a su mejor amiga? Quien sabe, eso no importaba ahora, Miku profundizo mas el abrazo casi sin dejarle aire a la rubia, hasta que se separaron.

-perdóname por no haberte reconocido- dijo la rubia recuperando el oxigeno que le hacia falta.

-esta bien, realmente yo tampoco casi no te reconocía- dijo Miku con una sonrisa en sus labios, en ese momento Len aun no sabia que pasaba volteo a ver a su hermana con duda en sus ojos, la rubia percibió la mirada de su gemelo y lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa dejando a Len aun mas confundido de lo que ya estaba, Miku se acerco hacia a Len con nerviosismo arrastrando sus hermosos zapatos azules que combinaban con su falda blanca y con un movimiento rápido capturo al rubio entre sus brazos.

Rin se quedo perpleja observando dicha escena, tenia que admitirlo se sentía incomodo ver a su hermano en brazos de otra persona y mas que fuera una chica hermosa, Rin sintió que su estomago se revolvía a pesar de no haber comido todavía, apretó sus puños lastimándose a ella misma con la presión que ejercía en sus manos, la rubia trato de mirar a otro lado pero simplemente sus ojos no la dejaban, a lo lejos se podían escuchar los murmullos y risitas de sus padres y los padres de su vieja amiga, ¿ella tenia celos? Quien sabe tal vez si, tal vez no, o simplemente ¿eran celos de hermana?, si tal vez eso era lo mas lógico, pero ella no podía negárselo hace ya un tiempo que sentía cierta atracción hacia su hermano, ¿Cuándo ocurrió?, tal vez fue cuando estuvieron a punto de hacer travesuras en su habitación, desde ese día Rin sentía que Len era indispensable para su vida.

El rubio estaba envuelto en el delicioso aroma de cerezas que desprendía la aguamarina, el sentía los brazos de ella radiándole los hombros, era una sensación rara Len sabia que reconocía esa forma de abrazar pero muy lejos de sus recuerdos , trato de responderle el abrazo pero la aguamarina se alejo antes.

-supongo Len aun no me recuerda ¿verdad?- dijo Miku con nostalgia en sus palabras y su mirar, Len no sabia que decir volteo a ver a su hermana que tenia una expresión de disgusto en su bello rostro, hasta que Rin recupero la cordura y volvió a tener la misma mirada de antes, se dirigió hasta su hermano y a su amiga con pasos ligeros y lentos.

-¿Len, estas seguro que no recuerdas a Miku?-dijo la rubia mirando a su gemelo, Len solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación, Miku se sintió un poco triste pero ella sabia que tarde o temprano debía recordarla.

-perdóname por no saber quien eres- dijo Len con mirada de culpabilidad a la aguamarina, Miku solo se limito a sonreírle diciendo en su mirar que eso no importaba.

-chicos! Vengan a sentarse- grito el señor Hatsune a su hija y a los gemelos, Miku tomo la mano de Rin y la arrastro hacia una gran mesa donde cabían perfectamente las dos familias, Len las siguió y se sentó al lado de su adorada hermana, el desayuno fue normal intercambiaron un par de palabras entre ellos mientras gozaban de la deliciosa comida, Rin le daba pequeños bocados de su comida a la aguamarina que tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que comía, Len solamente se quedo callado en su asiento escuchando la platica que tenían sus padres con los de la aguamarina , Len empezó a recordar un poco aunque lo miraba muy borroso y lejano, le empezó a doler un poco la cabeza por obligarse a recordar así que decidió dejar que los recuerdos saliesen cuando ellos quisieran. Al terminar la deliciosa comida salieron del restaurante satisfechos.

-papi!, que haremos hoy en la tarde!- pregunto Miku a su padre.

-pues no tenemos nada planeado todavía, ¿quieres ir algún lado?-le dijo el su hija.

-podemos ir a la casa de Rin y Len porfis!- dijo ella con ojos suplicantes.

-solamente si los padres de ellos nos lo permiten- dijo el señor Hatsune.

- pues claro que pueden, las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes- dijo el señor Kagamine acercándose a los aguamarinos. Miku salto de alegría y corrió a aferrarse en el brazo de Rin tal y como lo hacia de pequeña, Rin adoraba ver a Miku comportándose como una niña pequeña le traía buenos recuerdos, realmente Rin quería recuperar el tiempo que no estuvo con su mejor amiga habían MUCHAS cosas de que hablar. Len se sentía feliz al ver a su hermanita sonreír al lado de Miku, realmente por su estatus social Rin desconfiaba mucho de las personas y era una de las cosas que le impedía tener amigas con quien hablar, algunas veces Len tenia que lidiar en escuchar los reclamos y quejas de Rin pero realmente a el le gustaba que su hermanita le tuviera esa confianza de contarle a el las cosas que le gustaba y las que le desagradaban, la sonrisa de Len desapareció al recordar que Rin llevaba tiempo de no hablarle con confianza, ¿abra sido por su culpa? CLARO QUE FUE POR SU CULPA!, si el tan solo no hubiera tocado a su hermana esa noche nada de eso hubiera pasado, tal vez al principio el pensaba que un par de caricias y besos en el cuello de su hermanita no afectaría en nada, pero se equivoco, Len sintió su cuerpo estremecerse pero no de desagrado sino de placer, quería volver a tocar la suave piel de su hermana, su delgado y plano abdomen, sus largas y blancas piernas y deseaba volver a besar la piel de su cuello. ¡No! ¡eso no es correcto! Se dijo a si mismo, el rubio estaba empezando a agradecerle a sus padres de haberlos separados de habitación, por que si no hubiera sido así Len ya hubiera violado a Rin.

POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN POR HACERLOS ESPERAR MUCHO! , maldito colegio que no me deja tener vida social ¬¬'

Bueno! Supongo que mi tiempo acaba aquí les agradezco por los comentarios realmente los amo!

También gracias por corregirme millones de cosas!

Los amo mis queridos lectores! … les diré un secreto pero no lo digan¬¬ YO TENGO UNA HERMANA GEMELA, y debo confesar que ella a sido mi inspiración para seguir con este fic! Realmente te gradezco querida hermanita TE AMO (aunque pelemos)

En el próximo capitulo mi hermana me ayudara a escribir, así que es muy probable que la narración esa un poco diferente.

Adiós! Gracias por sus comentarios los amo! Y prepárense para el siguiente capitulo.


	4. una chispa de felicidad

Bueno ya estoy aquí otra vez!, como lo mencione la ultima vez mi hermana me ayudara así que ella empezara el capitulo!

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Vocaloid no me pertenece

Capitulo cuatro: **chispa de felicidad**

-que grande es tu casa Rin- dijo Miku al empezar a adentrarse a la casa de los Kagamine.

-¿tu crees?-respondió la rubia que estaba a su lado-¿quieres subir a mi habitación?-siguió Rin, se sentía raro decir "mi habitación" antes era "nuestra", ¿porque ella seguía pensando en eso?, ya mas de un mes y medio que la habían separado de su hermano, era una tontería seguir con ese dolor.

Rin y Miku subían las escaleras de mármol de la gran casa, Miku recorrió con las mirada todos los retratos que se encontraban en las paredes, habían muchas fotos pero la que se llevaba toda la atención de Miku era una foto de Rin compartiendo un helado con Len.

-que hermosa foto!- dijo la aguamarina observando la fotografía mas de cerca, la rubia también se acerco a la fotografía con un aire de nostalgia. Miku dejo de contemplar la fotografía y vio a Rin con una sonrisa, la ojiazul se percato de la mirada de Miku y le devolvió la misma radiante sonrisa la cual le caracterizaba.

Siguieron su camino por el corredor hasta llegar a una puerta ancha de madera, Rin la abrió con cuidado dejando ver su amplia habitación, esta tenia un escritorio en una de las esquinas de la habitación, también una closet, una gran espejo y por supuesto la gran cama con sabanas doradas con toques rosas en los bordes, la aguamarina le encanto la habitación de la rubia era tan amplia y al mismo tiempo acogedora.

En ese mismo instante un rubio cruzaba la enorme casa en busca de su habitación, pero antes paso al frente de la habitación de su querida hermana solo para escuchar una pequeñas risas que provenían de esta, Len sonrió, al estar muy concentrado escuchando un poco mas las risas de su gemela y las de Miku no se percato de que alguien estaba detrás de el una mano toco el hombro del rubio haciendo que este se sobresaltara un poco.

-¿Qué estas haciendo gato curioso?- dijo la hermosa y melodiosa voz de su madre.

-nada, madre-respondió el alejándose de la puerta y dirigiéndose al lado contrario donde se encontraba su habitación.

-hijo estuvimos hablando con tu padre y los padres de Miku, y llegamos a una conclusión concreta- dijo la rubia con aire de sorpresa. Len se quedo viendo a su madre de forma curiosa hasta que ella dijo- es una sorpresa!.. debes esperar hasta que todos estemos reunidos- finalizo solo para voltearse violentamente golpeando a Len con un larga cabellera y dejándolo confundido.

Mientras tanto Rin y Miku seguían con sus melodiosas risas en la habitación hasta que Miku decidió empezar un nuevo tema.

-dime Rin ¿tienes novio?-dijo la aguamarina con picardía.

-no-dijo ella secamente

-¿Por qué?- dijo Miku, haciendo puchero.

-porque es una perdida de tiempo, además mi vida social no es muy amplia- dijo ella con la vista fija hacia abajo- y a ti Miku ¿tienes novio?- dijo ella para salir de su disolución.

-¿Qué yo?- dijo Miku un poco roja – eh.. etto..-dijo tartamudéate – NO! –finalizo aun colorada, Rin debía admitir que Miku se veía adorable con esa apariencia, la rubia rio por lo bajo molestando un poco a la otra chica.

-tal vez no tengas novio pero en tu cara dice que te gusta alguien ¿verdad?- dijo Rin acercándose mas a Miku con una mirada curiosa y al mismo tiempo de sarcasmo. Miku se le subió toda la sangre a sus ya coloradas mejías, la Kagamine volvió a reír- ¿verdad?-Rin se acerco un poco mas a la roja cara de Miku.

-eh..s..si-finalmente Miku contesto, Rin sonrió satisfecha y se alejo lentamente volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

-¿y quien es?!- siguió Rin con una sonrisa por sacarle mas información a su amiga.

-es… un chico.

-si Miku, obviamente debe ser un chico- dijo la rubia intimidando a la aguamarina.

-Rin! Déjame continuar- se molesto Miku, Rin asintió con la cabeza en señal de que podía continuar- el estudia en mi Academia, llevo tres meses de no verlo por que estamos en vacaciones, el es alto su cabello es de un hermoso color azul…

- ¿hablas de Kaito?-dijo una voz desconocida al otro lado de la habitación, era Len el había abierto la puerta sigilosamente, el rubio estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de victoria al ver el rostro sorprendido de Miku y de su gemela.

-L..Len-kun- dijo Miku aun sorprendida por haber descubierto el nombre del chico azulado.

Len no duro mucho tiempo en el marco de la puerta ya que una almohada golpeo con fuerza en su rostro dejándolo caer hasta el otro lado de la puerta, Len se desasió de la almohada que aun se encontraba en su cara solo para mostrar su rostro rojo del golpe y al mismo tiempo enojada, Miku se tapo la boca y voltio a ver a Rin con un semblante sorprendido, la rubia seguía con el brazo alzado en el aire con la cual tiro la almohada.

-¡Rin, eres una maldita!- dijo Len levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose hacia la cama solo para tomar las muñecas de su gemela y estamparla contra la cama, la rubia se sorprendió demasiado Len jamás le había levantado la voz de esa forma, pero ser sorprendió mas al sentir que tomaba sus muñecas con una sola mano y bajaba la otra hasta su cintura, se sonrojo un poco con tal acto hasta que el rubio empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su gemela, Rin empezó a reírse de una forma escandalosa.

-jajajaja… Len…para… jajaja-reprocho ella entre sus carcajadas, Len ya no llevaba su semblante serio ahora llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el sabia que jamás en su vida podía enojarse con su hermanita hacerlo seria como el fin del mundo el seria hasta su sirviente con tal de verla feliz, Len soltó la otra mano de las muñecas de Rin y la llevo hacia atrás de su oreja para hacerla sufrir con mas cosquillas, Miku solo se limitaba a contagiarse de las carcajadas de la rubia hasta que recordó lo que había dicho Len.

-Len-kun… ¿conoces a Kaito?- dijo Miku captando la atención de los dos gemelos, Len dejo de hacerle cosquillas a su gemela sola para tirarse a la cama en medio de su gemela y Miku.

-si lo conocemos desde hace dos años en una reunión del trabajo de nuestra familia- respondió el Kagamine viendo a Miku, la aguamarina voltio a ver a Rin.

-¿lo conoces Rin?- dijo la Hatsune sorprendida, Rin solo la vio y volteo a ver a su gemelo.

-si lo conozco…pero … no lo vemos desde hace un año, Len es el único que esta en contacto con el- respondió – buena elección Miku- siguió levantando su pulgar en alto y guiñando el ojo en aceptación, Len soltó una pequeña risa mientras Miku se coloraba a mas no poder, se tapo el rostro con sus pálidas manos, los Kagamine rieron al unísono.

-por cierto Rin ¿porque me golpeaste con la almohada?- dijo el rubio dejando a un lado la conversación pasada, y poniendo un semblante serio, Rin tardo un poco en reaccionar.

-pues yo… creo que fue un reflejo- respondió la Kagamine no muy segura de su respuesta, Len parpadeo un poco y dándole a entender a la rubia que no entendió nada- obviamente como no voy a reaccionar así, cuando estas parado en la puerta como un delincuente y dices lo de Kaito así de la nada y Miku se queda con cara de NO PUEDE SER y… creo que fue por eso ¿entiendes ahora?

-jaja fue un poco explicita tu respuesta- comento Miku empezando a reírse de su amiga, Rin hiso un pequeño puchero.

-oye Rin tu ¿ sabes porque nuestra madre esta un poco extraña hoy? Se esta comportando algo rara- interrumpió Len, la rubia parpadeo un par de veces .

- no e visto a mama desde que venimos ¿ le ocurre algo? – pregunto Rin , Len estaba apunto de responderle pero fue interrumpido por la roca voz de su padre llamándolos, los gemelos junto con la Hatsune bajaron por las escaleras encontrándose con una dulce sonrisa de parte de todos , la Hatsune camino hasta el lado de su madre mientras los gemelos se quedaron parados en su lugar.

-¿acurre algo?- hablo Rin, ella sabia que se iba a encontrar con buenas noticias por la sonrisa de todos , los gemelos se sentaron en un amplio sofá de terciopelo café.

- hijos- empezó a hablar el señor Kagamine – tal vez sea un poco inesperado lo que les voy a contar pero me gustaría que asistieran a la Academia donde va Miku-chan – los gemelos se vieron mostrando en sus ojos una chispa de felicidad los Kagamine nunca habían asistido a una escuela por su nivel social pero ellos sabían que sus padres le habían dado una oportunidad en la vida para asociarse.

**Ok ok lose fue muy corto pero yo y mi hermana estábamos muy atareadas con el maldito colegio! (gracias a Dios que ya salimos ) bueno tratare de hacer el siguiente capitulo mas largo gracias por sus comentarios y en el siguiente capitulo prepárense porque empiezan los problemas jaja .**


	5. un día rencoroso

**Lo se lose mátenme! Se que el ultimo capitulo fue un asco total pero estaba algo estresada con el colegio pero bueno ya Salí y tengo que seguir con mi vida**

**En este nuevo capitulo empiezan los problemas, sentimientos encontrados, enemigos y mucho mas!**

**Ya saben que vocaloid no me pertenece **

Los rayos brillantes del sol coloreaban el cuarto de Rin de tonos naranjas, la chica estaba totalmente cubierta por sus sabanas de un hermoso color rosa suave, ella respiraba levemente su sueño era un poco pesado hasta que su tranquilidad se rompió, el despertador de su habitación sonó a las cinco en punto de la mañana, la rubia saco uno de sus delgados brazos de las sabanas buscando el odioso despertador que interrumpió su sueño, cundo lo encontró presiono un pequeño botón y rápidamente la alarma dejo de sonar, Rin se quito de enzima las pesadas sabanas sintiendo en su blanca piel el frio de la mañana "_que horrible despertarse temprano"_ se dijo a si misma frunciendo el entrecejo, pero como toda chica buena no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de clases, rápidamente se levanto de su cama y coloco sus pies en la fría madera del suelo, la chica tomo su bata y su toalla y se encerró en el baño para darse una rápida ducha.

En la habitación del frente Len se secaba el cabello de la ducha que había tomado tomo su nuevo uniforme y se lo puso, era un pantalón de vestir de color negro, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, una corbata de rojo oscuro, un chaleco beige y por ultimo una chaqueta de vestir formal de color negro, realmente al rubio le quedaba muy bien el uniforme, se observo en el gran espejo de su habitación, realmente un no es normal de un chico verse al espejo pero a Len le importaba dar una buena impresión a sus compañeros de clase, tomo su cabello en sus manos y se hiso una coleta eran las cinco y media, aun tenia tiempo para llegar temprano así que salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras en busca de la cocina y busco a la agradable cocinera, era una chica de cabellos cortos verdes limón, ella aunque fuera muy pequeña de edad hacia esquicitos platillos que para los Kagamine era la gloria comerlos, la peli-verde tenia puesto un delantal y cortaba delicadamente las verduras en pequeños trocitos.

-buenos días Gumi-nee- hablo Len saludando a la chica con una sonrisa.

-buenos días Len – dijo la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa, el rubio se acerco a la cocinera degustando del delicioso olor de la obra maestra que estaba haciendo- como hoy es un día especial para ti y Rinny les hare un desayuno especial – dijo colocando los trocitos de verduras a un sartén con aceite.

-muchas gracias Gumi-nee – dijo con emoción esta vez dirigiéndose al comedor para encontrarse con sus padres.

El chico se sentó en su respectivo asiento después de saludar a sus padres, el señor Kagamine observaba el periódico como todas las mañanas, el rubio lo observo "_que puede tener de divertido leer el tonto periódico"_ pensó riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿nervioso hijo?- pregunto su madre mirándolo con esos ojos tan azules, Len negó con la cabeza, su madre sonrió mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes – esa es la actitud de un Kagamine, ser confiado en uno mismo- termino haciendo que Len se sintiera un poco orgulloso.

La chica se coloco su uniforme era igual al de Len pero lo único que cambiaba era la falda con cuadros rojos, se peino rápidamente el cabellos con sus prendedores blancos y su inigualable lazo blanco, Rin se vio por ultima vez al espejo y salió de la habitación, bajo las impecables gradas de mármol hasta llegar al comedor, la rubio paso al lado de Gumi y la saludo con una cálida sonrisa.

-buenos días- exclamo sentándose inmediatamente en su lugar, su padre dejo de leer el periódico y la vio de pies a cabeza.

-buenos días Rin, te queda muy bien el uniforme- dijo atrayendo la atención de Len y la señora Kagamine, la madre de los gemelos le dedico una divertida sonrisa.

Luego de unos segundos Gumi se presento con los exquisitos platillos el cual la familia Kagamine no dudo en comérselos, Rin paso todo el desayuno elogiando la comida de la peli-verde, al finalizar los empleados de la casa Kagamine limpiaron la mesa y recogieron los platos. Los padres de los gemelos les dijeron que se irían en diez minutos por lo cual, Rin y Len se dirigieron al auto, la rubio froto sus manos levemente buscan calor en ellos.

-¿estas nerviosa?- pregunto el chico que veía a su hermana.

-no –respondió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, Len sonrió por el intento de mentir de su gemela.

-te estas frotando las manos, eso es señal de que tus manos están frías y siempre que estas nerviosa tus manos se enfrían a mas no poder- dijo Len intimidando a su hermana, Rin volteo a ver a otro lado tratando de evitar la mirada del rubio, el chico solo rio por lo bajo, Len tomo una de las fría manos de Rin y la froto con las suyas, la chica sintió esa agradable calidez de las manos de su hermano, luego Len tomo la otra mano y la froto con la misma delicadeza – no deberías de estar nerviosa, Miku te apoyara – trato de calmarla, Len sintió como la calidez de las manos de Rin regresaba.

-gracias- dijo la rubia sonriéndole a su hermano, el chico dejo de sostener las manos de Rin, justo en ese momento las puertas del auto se abrieron dejando entrar a los señores Kagamine.

-llevan todo ¿verdad?-pregunto la señora Kagamine como toda una madre responsable, los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, y el auto arranco.

Len miraba por la ventana se sentía raro levantarse temprano sus padres siempre le dijeron que para su mayor protección recibirían clases en su casa pero quien diría que llegaría el dia en que ellos tendrían que usar un uniforme y levantarse temprano, el chico vio en el reflejo de su ventana a su hermanita que escribía un mensaje de texto por el celular, no le importo de seguro era para Miku, La rubia tecleaba ágilmente los botones del celular envió el mensaje y cerro su celular, a lo lejos pudo notar la Academia, sus manos se empezaron a enfriar en ese momento muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente, tal vez fue su imaginación pero sintió que sus piernas temblaban, la chica tomo el ruedo de su falda, ahora que lo pensaba su falda era un poco corta y sus calcetas solo le llegaban a las rodillas por lo cual dejaba mucho a la vista , tenia frio y el frio de la mañana no la ayudaba mucho, cada vez que miraba por la ventana la Academia se encontraba cada vez mas cerca, vio su reflejo por la ventana y se coloco mejor su lazo blanco.

-al fin llegamos- hablo Len tomando su mochila y empezando a abrir la puerta del auto, a Rin se le congelo el cuerpo cuando el auto paro, torpemente tomo su mochila y la coloco en su hombro, sintió como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran ido en ese instante.

-¿estas bien hija?- le pregunto su madre, Rin negó con la cabeza.

-solo un poco nerviosa- respondió empezando a dirigirse a la puerta del auto, la rubia iba con lentitud así que Len la tomo de la mano y la saco del auto, ya afuera Len cerro la puerta.

-suerte- les deseo su padre para volver a arrancar el auto y perderse en las calles, la rubia se ruborizo en poco al sentir la mano de su hermano agarrando la suya, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, estaba desorientada, lo único que todavía la hacia sentirse bien era sostener la mano de Len.

-¡Rin, Len!- grito una voz aguda a lo lejos, el rubio al escuchar su nombre volteo a ver al culpable, era Miku que se acercaba corriendo, la aguamarina al llegar al lado de los Kagamine abrazo fuerte a Rin haciendo que esta soltara la mano de su hermano para poder corresponder al abrazo - ¿nerviosa?- le pregunto Miku a la rubia.

-si y mucho- dijo ella mostrando un gesto gracioso, la aguamarina volteo a ver a Len – odio a Len por que el si esta calmado- dijo haciendo que la aguamarina riera por lo bajo.

-es una lastima que no este en su clase por ser un año mayor – hablo Miku sintiendo un poco de tristeza – pero sabes Rin tengo una muy buena amiga que afortunadamente esta en tu clase y que esta dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que necesites- Rin al escuchar eso sintió un poco de alivio ella sabia que acostumbrarse le costaría un poco- vamos te la presentare- dijo arrastrándola adentro de las grandes instalaciones, Len por su lado se sentía invisible pero voto por seguirlas.

Len se sentía raro, podía sentir como todas las miradas se posaban en el, sobre todo el de las mujeres _"¿parezco bicho?"_ se dijo a si mismo sintiéndose totalmente incomodo de la situación, observo toda la estructura interior del edificio era muy amplio y era un poco rustico, a lo lejos vio a su hermana y a la aguamarina, se acerco a ellas, luego vio salir de un aula a una chica muy bonita, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color azul profundo, su rostro era fino, su cabello era largo de un color rubio muy pálido con destellos rosas lo llevaba suelto con dos pequeñas trenzas a sus lados, la chica era alta que lo pasaba por un par de centímetros, Rin la observo de pies a cabeza sin duda ella era muy hermosa.

-hola –dijo la chica estirando su mano hacia la rubia – tu debes de ser Rin, Miku me hablo mucho de ti- dijo tomando la mano de la Kagamine y sacudiéndola en un saludo- me llamo Lia, pero mis amigos prefieren llamarme IA- dijo soltando la mano de Rin.

-mucho gusto IA-san – dijo Rin dejando a un lado el nerviosismo, la rubio sintió la presencia de su hermano gemelo que estaba a su lado- el es mi hermano Len- dijo presentándolo, el Kagamine también tomo la mano de IA en un saludo.

-IA se ofreció a mostrarles toda la Academia – dijo Miku mostrando sus blancos dientes – es una lastima que yo no lo pueda hacer- termino volviendo a sentirse miserable.

-no te preocupes Miku – dijo IA golpeándola levemente en el hombro- sabes que nos juntaremos en la hora del receso – hablo haciendo que la aguamarina se sintiera mejor- saben aun falta mucho para que toque la campana si quieren podemos darles consejos para sobrevivir- los Kagamine rieron por el comentario y aceptaron, caminaron por los corredores y Miku busco entre todos los casilleros el de los gemelos, Rin y Len tuvieron suerte de que sus casilleros quedaran a la par, memorizaron su código y dejaron sus cosas en ellos, y siguieron con su camino.

-bueno deben de tomar muchas cosa en cuenta – dijo Miku – numero uno: la comida de la cafetería no siempre es buena, numero dos: cumplan con sus tareas por que en este lugar los maestro son unos monstros – los gemelos rieron – y por ultimo, no se dejen llevar por los comentarios de las demás personas sobre todo con los populares- dijo Miku con disgusto en su palabras.

- Miku solo tu te crees eso de la "popularidad"- dijo IA con cierta burla, Len estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la rubia pálida.

-pero IA, sabes que es verdad- reprocho la aguamarina – a ver ¿Qué me dices de Seeu?- dijo con una mirada penetrante.

-ella es de las personas que son mas socialistas, es por eso que recibe mas atención- respondió la rubia pálida con intelectualidad en sus palabras- tu podrías ser igual si no fueras tan tímida.

Miku hizo un pequeño puchero el cual le dio gracia a Rin, la pequeña rubia toco con su dedo una de las mejías de la aguamarina haciendo que esta se desinflara por el aire que ella contenía en su boca y provoco que de la boca de Miku saliera en ruido extraño, IA se carcajeo de la pobre Hatsune contagiando a Len de su risa pero algo los interrumpió, la campana empezó a sonar sobresaltando un poco a los gemelos.

-maldita campana – dijo Miku insultando la molesta campana – bueno tengo que irme a mi salón de clases, los veré luego- se despidió caminado en dirección opuesta.

-vamos- dijo IA tomando la mano de Rin, la rubia pálida camino con Rin tomada de la mano mientras Len las seguía, el chico se sentía raro se sentía como excluido tal vez era por que el era hombre o tal vez no era el estar con ellas tal vez la razón era que se sentía extraño estar rodeado de personas que no conoces que solo te juzgan por como te vez se sentía como una oveja en medio de muchos lobos, el rubio vio a su gemela sonreír a la par de IA "_parece que el nervioso soy yo"_ pensó viendo como su gemela se sentía cómoda con la presencia de su nueva amiga, entraron al salón de clases, no era cosa de otro mundo para los gemelos, realmente los Kagamine habían visto muchas películas las cuales salían salones de clases y no se diferenciaban casi en nada pero era como estar dentro de esas películas se sentía como si se hubieran perdido la mitad de su vida encerrados en su casa, los oídos de los gemelos se inundaban de las voces y gritos de su compañeros de clase, risas, insultos y comentarios llegaron a sus oídos, hasta que entro la profesora, era una mujer alta y esbeltica sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era largo y de un rosa muy lindo, su piel era blanca, llevaba una blusa de botones blanca y una falda negra que dejaba a la vista sus blancas y largas piernas, Len alcanzo a oír un comentario de uno de sus tantos compañeros "_que bueno que este año sea una profesora sexy"_ a Len no le agrado el comentario, el rubio tenia que admitir de que era cierto pero el no se rebajaría a ese estilo de pensamiento, IA le dijo a Rin que se sentara a su lado, la Kagamine le obedeció y tomo su nuevo asiento, luego la rubia pálida toco el brazo de Len llamando la atención de este.

-siéntate atrás de mi – le indico IA con una sonrisa, el chico se sentó y volteo a ver a su gemela que lo miraba, pero enseguida la quito para ponerle atención a su profesora que empezaba a hablar.

-buenos días, mi nombre es Luka Megurine – hizo una pausa –este año tengo el gusto de ser su profesora – volvió a tomar aire – espero que nos llevemos bien- termino dejando a la vista su blanca dentadura, casi no le puso atención a su palabras parecía que estuviera en la luna, volteaba a ver a todos lados examinando los rostros de cada uno de sus compañeros- por lo que veo tenemos dos caras nuevas- sigue Luka observando a los gemelos – vengan – dice llamándolos con las manos, Len se paro de su asiento al igual que su hermana, todas las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron en ellos Rin pudo escuchar de lejos una voz "_son exactamente iguales, deben de ser hermanos"_, la maestra tomo a Rin y a Len de los hombros, dándoles confianza a que se presentaran a la clase.

-me llamo Len Kagamine – dijo el rubio con una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro, captando la atención de algunas de sus compañeras.

-yo soy Rin Kagamine- dijo casi en un susurro, sus mejías estaban sonrosadas por los nervios y su blanca piel no ayudaba a disimularlo, Len noto como sus compañeros miraban a Rin como un bocadillo parecía como si la notaran adorable pero en solo ver esas sucias miradas se reflejaba que pensaban que era deseable…"_deseable"_ pensó el rubio mirando como su gemela se dirigía otra vez a su lugar, su piernas eran delgadas pero con forma su blanca piel parecía que se haría daño con un simple rozón de cualquier cosa, paso al lado de ella para dirigirse a su lugar, la seguía observando cada detalle de su gemela era simplemente deseable… Len sacudió su cabeza al notar su forma de pensamiento "_maldito enfermo"_ se dijo a si mismo pero que culpa tenia el, fue algo inesperado sentir atracción a su propia hermana ¿Qué pensaría Rin si se enteraba?, de seguro lo rechazaría, los recuerdos de "esa noche" llegaron a la mente del Kagamine pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo "_esa vez Rin no me rechazo"_ era verdad si Rin realmente no le hubiera gustado la forma de actuar de Len de seguro que lo hubiera tomado por pervertido, pero no ella le siguió el juego…¿juego? Acaso eso era… si en definitiva que no se podía tratar de otra cosa mas que un simple juego para el aburrimiento, pero sin mas pararon antes de que esa noche se pasara de largo, pero fue Len quien la paro, el no quiso continuar pero ¿Por qué ¿ la respuesta era fácil ¿Qué derecho tenia el sobre su hermana? … ninguna.

De repente un sonido sobresalto al rubio que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, era la campana que indicaba cambio de horario "_el tiempo se va volando"_ pensó mirando como IA se volteaba para hablar con Rin, luego sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

-así que eres nuevo – hablo una voz suave pero a la vez un poco ronca, el rubio volteo a ver quien le hablaba y observo una cabellera rosa que estaba oculta por una gorra negra, Len asintió con la cabeza – me llamo Yuma.

-gusto en conocerte- dijo Len con un tono simpático.

-¡Len! ¿vienes al receso?- dijo IA a sus espaldas, el chico asintió levantándose de su asiento - ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- le pregunto al peli-rosa.

-por que no – dijo también levantándose dejando ver la gran diferencia de tamaño entre ellos dos , y se dirigieron hasta Rin e IA.

-hola Yuma ¿vienes con nosotros?- dijo IA con una sonrisa, el chico de cabellos rosas rápidamente se sonrojo pero eso no paso por alto por los gemelos, y Rin soltó una pequeña risita.

-eh… si – dijo finalmente Yuma tratando de esconder su rostro, el cuarteto salió del aula – saben la azotea es un lugar muy cómodo para hablar – dijo dirigiéndolos hacia el lugar, pero un pequeño y agudo grito sonó a sus espaldas pero Miku que corría a una velocidad descontrolante y cuando llego a ellos y se tiro a los brazos de IA, haciendo un chirrido de lamento.

-Miku ¿estas bien? ¿ocurrió algo?- le pregunto IA con preocupación en sus palabras y sobándole su cabellos aguamarinos.

-el esta en mi aula!- chillo Miku agarrándose mas de la rubia pálida – tuve que salir corriendo, sentía que si seguía ahí adentro con el mi corazón se iba a salir- siguió.

-¿no crees que estas exagerando? – dijo Rin con una expresión de extrañeza, mientras los dos únicos chicos del grupo se voltearon a ver con duda, aunque aparentemente Len si sabia de la situación.

-ahí viene!- chillo la aguamarina escondiéndose detrás de IA como acto reflejo, Rin volteo a ver hacia la dirección que IA miraba y se encontró con esos cabellos azules que no miraba hace mas de un año, era Kaito e iba rodeado de algunas cuantas personas y entre ellas una que otra mujer, el peli-azul se detuvo justo enfrente de Rin, reconociendo su rostro.

-Kagamine ¿eres tu?- le dijo con un tono divertido en sus palabras- no puedo creer que seas tu, te dejo de ver por mas de un año y mírate como estas – dijo haciendo que las mejías de Rin se sonrojaran un poco, Len al escuchar ese no muy agradable comentario salió a la vista de los ojos de Kaito.

-WOW! Len ¿Cómo has estado?- vuelve a decir con el mismo tono y despeinando los cabellos dorados del Kagamine.

-muy bien- dijo Len sintiéndose feliz por volverse a encontrar con el peli-azul, aunque aun un poco resentido por el comentario de doble sentido hacia su gemela, como si por acto de magia todas las personas que seguían al peli-azul se esfumaron después de una simple mirada de Kaito.

-hola Yuma – siguió Kaito dirigiéndose al peli-rosa, el mencionado solo se limito a hacer un gesto con la mano, sonrió y se dirigió a la chica rubia pálida – hola- le dijo simplemente por la ignorancia de no saber su nombre, i vio que detrás de ella sobresalían unas coletas aguamarinas – hola Miku- la chica se sobresalto un poco y salió de su "escondite".

-ho…hola- su voz templaba notablemente pero trato de que no se le escapara el aire de los pulmones y dejar de templar.

-Rin, Len – volvió a hablar Kaito- ¿les gustaría venir con migo?- los gemelos buscaron excusas en los ojos de su amigos pero no vieron razón para quedarse así que aceptaron, Rin se acerco un poco a Miku.

-tratare de que caiga a tus pies- le susurro guiñándole el ojo el cual le saco una pequeña sonrisa a la Hatsune, los gemelos y Kaito caminaron por los amplios pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a un jardín, el peli-azul los invito a sentarse en una de las mesas.

-jaja no debes ser tan tímida Rin – se rio Kaito viendo que la rubia tenia la cabeza gacha – saben es una lastima que estemos en diferentes aulas como me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con un ustedes-.

-pues ese es tu problema por ser mas grande- respondió Len riéndose de su comentario, Rin se le unió en pequeñas risas.

-al parecer el único que puede sacarte una sonrisa de verdad es tu hermano ¿verdad Rin?- le pregunto Kaito, mientras la rubia se puso rígida, era verdad para ella la única persona con la cual podía reír sinceramente era con su gemelo ella sentía que con el no había secretos no había rencor de ninguna forma y por alguna razón ella sentía la necesidad de escuchar la voz de Len para que su dia fuera feliz .

-creo que si – dijo Rin un poco bajo pero lo suficiente alto para escucharlo, luego la rubia se recordó de lo que le había dicho a Miku – Kaito ¿Qué clase de chica te gusta?- le pregunto pero la rubia no se dio cuenta de que su pregunta podría interpretarse en doble sentido, el cual su pobre gemelo lo tuvo que entender mal y lamentablemente el peli-azul igual.

-pues…- el peli-azul estaba formulando su respuesta con una sonrisa en su rostro – me gustan las mujeres que son mas pequeñas de edad que yo- eso dejo a Len como piedra de repente sentía la necesidad de golpear a Kaito pero no lo hizo por que ni siquiera sabia si estaba hablando de su hermanita, Rin seguía comparando la respuesta de Kaito con Miku sin darse cuenta de que su hermano tomaba el borde de su falda como si estuviera a punto de colapsar.

-¿Qué mas?- siguió preguntando para ver si Miku podía entrar a la altura de Kaito, el peli-azul sonrió con satisfacción olvidase completamente de la existencia de Len.

-también me gustan que tengan los ojos azules – respondió inclinándose hacia delante para quedar mas cerca del rostro de la rubia, "_bingo"_ pensó Rin sabiendo que Miku tenia un hermoso color azul aguamarinos en sus grande ojos, Len apretó sus puños con mas fuerza esperando lo peor pero sin dejar de soltar el borde de la falda de la rubia.

-¿algo mas que quieras agregar?- continuo Rin con las esperanzas de encontrar algo mas que beneficie a su amiga, Len no sabia si era su imaginación pero el tono que hablo su hermana se podía escuchar un tono de seducción en su aguda y suave voz.

-mmm… y que sean rubias- concluyo Kaito , Rin se decepciono al no tener la respuesta que quería , pero Len por acto reflejo tomo la mano de su hermana y la atrajo hacia el, Rin se sorprendió por la repentina acción de su gemelo, su mejía izquierda topo con el pecho de Len y cubrió el cuerpo delgado de su gemela como protegiéndolo.

-¿Len?- pregunto su hermana.

-eres muy sobreprotector con Rin – dijo entre risas el peli-azul.

-lo siento Kaito pero tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Len levantándose con Rin aun abrazada, Len salió casi que huyendo del lugar con su gemela sostenida fuertemente de la mano.

-Len ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto su hermana

-nada

-¿seguro?

-es que no quiero que te vayas- dijo en un susurro que Rin casi no logro escuchar.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-olvídalo.

**Lo se lose soy una tonta por actualizar muy tarde pero aquí esta la continuación y les prometo que el siguiente capitulo empezaran los verdaderos problemas **

**Los quiero y gracias por apoyarme!**


End file.
